Polyamide-polyphenylene ether alloys have conventionally been used for various applications such as automotive exterior materials, junction blocks in automobile engine room, and parts around lamps.
With recent replacement with automotive headlamps of high-intensity discharge type, the temperature around the lamps has increasing.
As a polyamide in many conventional polyamide-polyphenylene ether alloys, Polyamide-6 and Polyamide-6,6 having a relatively low melting point have been used. Such polyamide-polyphenylene ether alloys cannot withstand the above-described temperature around lamps.
In order to improve the heat resistance of such alloys, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 7 disclose a technology of using a specific aromatic polyamide having a high melting point as a polyamide material used for polyamide-polyphenylene ether.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-212433    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-212434    Patent Document 3 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-083792    Patent Document 4: US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0038159    Patent Document 5: US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0038171    Patent Document 6: US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0038191    Patent Document 7: US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0038203